Hellacopters
The Hellacopters were a Swedish garage rock band that was formed in 1994 by Nicke Andersson (vocals and guitar), Dregen (guitar), Kenny Håkansson (bass) and Robert Eriksson (drums). Andersson (sometimes known as Nick Royale) had been the drummer for death metal band Entombed and Dregen was taking a break from his full-time band Backyard Babies. Dregen and Eriksson had been roadies for Entombed, while Håkansson was a childhood friend of Andersson's. The Hellacopters were initially conceived as a side project for Andersson and Dregen, but it eventually became the main songwriting and performance vehicle for Andersson. The band was, together with The Hives, one of the most important Swedish bands in the garage rock revival and one of the most influential rock bands in Sweden. Links To Peel Peel seemed to have discovered the Hellacopters in 1999 when the group released a cover of Love's A House Is Not A Motel on the Butcher's Hook label. He would continue to play their material through the early 00's. The band recorded a session for Peel's show in 1999 and performed a live set at Maida Vale on the programme in 2003. Peel included the group's LP, By The Grace Of God, as one of his albums of the month for November 2002 (Peel's Record Box). Sessions 1. Recorded: 1999-08-18. Broadcast: 30 September 1999 *Gotta Get Some Action Now / Disappointment Blues / Slow Down (Take A Look) / Empty Heart 2. Recorded live at Maida Vale: 2003-04-09. Broadcast: 09 April 2003 #By The Grace Of God #Better Than You #Down on Freestreet #Carry Me Home #Venus In Force #Crimson Ballroom #No Song Unheard #Toys And Flavors #All I've Got #Soulseller #(Action) Now! #Search and Destroy Other Shows Played ;1999 *27 April 1999: A House Is Not A Motel (split 7": Check This Action with Powder Monkeys) Butcher's Hook *26 May 1999: I Only Got The Shakes (7" - Dirty Women) Bang! BANG!-4 *02 June 1999: Twist Action (7” single) Fandango *10 June 1999 (Radio Eins): I Only Got The Shakes (7" - Dirty Women) Bang! BANG!-4 *03 August 1999: 'The Electric Index Eel (white vinyl LP-Grande Rock0' (White Jazz / Psychout) *28 October 1999 (Radio Eins): 'The Electric Index Eel (white vinyl LP-Grande Rock0' (White Jazz / Psychout) *16 November 1999: 'Lowered Pentangles (Anything At All (split 7" with New Bomb Turks)' (Anyway) ;2000 * February 2000 (FSK): Slow Down Take A Look (7") Sub Pop *01 February 2000: 'Slow Down Take A Look (7")' (Sub Pop) *07 February 2000 (BFBS): 'Slow Down Take A Look (7")' (Sub Pop) *22 February 2000: 'Slow Down Take A Look' (7") Subpop *27 December 2000: 'Get Ready (10 inch EP-White Trash Soul)' (Bad Afro) ;2001 *04 January 2001: Whole Lot Of Shakin' In My Heart Since I Met You (EP - White Trash Soul!) Bad Afro Records *04 January 2001 (Radio Eins): Get Ready *07 January 2001 (BFBS): 'Get Ready (split 10" with Flaming Sideburns-White Trash Soul!)' (Bad Afro) *11 April 2001: Sometimes I Don't Know (LP – High Visibility) Sweet Nothing *17 April 2001: Hopeless Case Of A Kind In Denial (Sweet Nothing) *26 April 2001 (Radio Eins): Hopeless Case Of A Kind In Denial (Sweet Nothing) *06 May 2001 (BBC World Service): Hopeless Case Of A Kid In Denial (LP - High Visibility) Sweet Nothing *20 December 2001: Cold Night For Alligators (White Jazz) ;2002 *03 January 2002: Cold Night For Alligators (EP – High Energy Rock ‘N’ Roll) Sweet Nothing *03 January 2002 (Radio Eins): Cold Night For Alligators (EP – High Energy Rock ‘N’ Roll) Sweet Nothing *08 January 2002: 'A House Is Not A Motel' (Sweet Nothing) *10 January 2002 (Radio Eins): A Motel Is Not A Home (v/a 12" - High Energy Rock N Roll) Sweet Nothing *29 January 2002: 'Cold Night For Alligators' (Sweet Nothing) *30 January 2002 (BBC World Service): A House Is Not A Motel (12" - High Energy Rock' N' Roll) Sweet Nothing *22 August 2002: Crimson Ballroom (LP - Cream Of The Crap! Collected Non-Album Works Volume 1) Sweet Nothing *05 November 2002: It's Good But It Just Ain't Right (LP - By The Grace Of God) Psychout *14 November 2002 (Radio Eins): It's Good But It Just Ain't Right (album - By The Grace Of God) Psychout *20 November 2002: By The Grace Of God *28 November 2002 (Radio Eins): By The Grace Of God (album - By The Grace Of God) Psychout *20 December 2002 (BBC World Service): By The Grace Of God ;2004 *04 March 2004: Little Miss Sweetness (EP, Comp.: St Valentine's Killers) Butcher's Hook External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists